Such a (not so) pretty sight
by Subtle Shenanigans
Summary: 'The Oleander means beware, as each young fellow knows; but he with eyes so fair, should take care where the wind blows.' The cats of the dark forest may be gone, but their thoughts live on, as Jayfeather finds out. Mentions of mutilation. R & R please. UNBETA'D. Art is mine.
1. Such a (not so) pretty sight

**A/N: Originally posted on Warriors Amino.**

 **. . . why am I doing this? Jayfeather is my favourite character and I'm awful to him.**

 **This is post-OOTS, with mentions from Bramblestar's Storm, and although the Three no longer have their powers Jay can still sense emotions from others because honestly that's not a power.**

 **And YES he will be a little OOC; poor bab's been through some trauma and that'll make ANYONE OOC.**

 **I will probably write a sequel just with how Jayfeather is faring, as a Part 2.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: Characters and universe owned by Erin Hunter.**

* * *

 _Such a (not so) pretty sight_

* * *

They found him in the forest.

It could have been a pretty sight; him laid out amidst flower petals and leaves upon new grass.

But the ground was torn up; the petals and leaves haphazardly around, as though some cats had been struggling ( _and they had_ ), while the grass was messy and bent the wrong way.

It could have been a pretty sight, if not for the state of his face.

* * *

They took him back to camp, only two cats needed to hold him aloft.

 _He always was such a skinny, light cat._

It was Whitewing who first saw them.

 _"What happened?!"_

More and more cats came to see, some wailing, some crying out, and others, silent still.

Brightheart, who had been on the Patrol with Lionblaze and Thornclaw (the two toms carrying Jayfeather), finally darted forward, snarling until the others backed off.

"We need to see Leafpool, _now_! Move out of our way _or he'll die_!"

They scattered like confused mice.

Leafpool rushed them in, her gaze open and horrified. She told them not to jostle Jayfeather too much, but also told Brightheart it was better that they brought him to her.

She probably wouldn't have made it in time, and probably without enough herbs.

"This is bad, this is really bad," she murmured, tail brushing against her injured son's flank. "He's - it's - whoever did this injured him really bad. There's - there's still some of his - his -"

"Still some of his eyes left, we know Leafpool," Lionblaze muttered back to her softly. "What can we do?"

The light brown she-cat took a shuddering breath, then straightened up, a determined glint in her amber eyes.

"I'm going to have to remove the rest of it myself. Then we'll have to stop the bleeding. Then, we'll have to wait and see."

Lionblaze looked at her, and then down at his brother, whose blood dripped over his muzzle and onto the floor.

"I'll stay with you, even if I can't help much."

* * *

Leafpool did all she could, removing what was left of the mess as gently as she could, her own paws soaked red. The bleeding stopped, thankfully, but it took awhile, and Jayfeather still breathed weakly.

His face was . . . well it was a good thing he was already blind anyways.

His eyes were gone now, though one couldn't tell because of the dressing over the wound. But his face around the eyes, from above slightly to down on the top of his nose ridge was torn skin, the fur around the edges of the wound ragged.

She didn't think his fur would ever grow back there.

(Brightheart would be horrified, later, after he was healed and could walk around, because she knew all too well how other cats would treat him over it.

And ironically, she tip-toed around him like he was thin ice for awhile.)

But although taken care of he didn't wake up the first day. Nor the second, nor the third, fourth, fifth, sixth -

But finally, on the seventh sunrise, he woke up.

And, Jayfeather would think, maybe, it would have been better if he hadn't.

* * *

Leafpool came back into her den with herbs clamped on her jaws. She almost dropped them in surprise at seeing Jayfeather up. He seemed to have dragged himself to the back of the den, leaning against the wall and weakly sitting up. Briarlight was out, probably doing her exercises.

She did drop her herbs as she saw him weakly batting at the dressing.

"Jayfeather!" She said, taking a moment to spit out a stray leaf. "Leave it on! You're badly wounded!"

He seemed to recoil in shock, ears pulled back. His stance was wary, seemingly . . . _afraid_.

That was strange; she hadn't been quiet exactly, when she came in. Surely he heard her?

Then again he was probably fuzzy from herbs and pain, and distracted from the dressing.

" _L-Leafpool_?" He stuttered weakly.

She rushed over to him but stopped short when she saw him cower down. His chest moved rapidly as he took in short, sporadic breaths, head twitching in a way that told if he still had his eyes, they'd be darting wildly.

He was . . . acting quite oddly.

She'd heard of cats who were never the same after an incident, and she plead to Starclan that Jayfeather would get better eventually. As his mother it hurt something deep inside her to see him so . . . _frightened_.

"Where are we?" He eventually wheezed out.

"We're in the Medicine Den in Thunderclan's camp," she answered slowly, softly. "A patrol found you in the forest, not too far from the abandoned Twoleg den. They brought you here and I've been treating you for six days. This is the seventh." She slowly padded forward as she spoke, making sure her pawsteps were audible. She sat next to him, lightly brushing against his pelt and curling her tail around him in comfort.

 _'It should feel nice to act like a mother towards him, but all I feel is horror over what happened.'_

It was silent as Jayfeather calmed down, his short intakes of air gradually smoothing out.

"Jayfeather," she started as delicately as she could. "What happened? You don't have to answer now, but can you please tell me eventually."

And then his breathing quickened up again and he pressed himself against the wall, muttering something in a soft frenzy.

Leafpool's ears pricked; she brushed her tail against him in a soothing manner. "I'm sorry Jayfeather, I couldn't hear you."

He spoke again, still low, but the words were a high pitched squeak.

" _I don't know_!"

"Jayfeather, it's okay, calm dow-"

But he went on, voice firm but body trembling. He grew less terrified of his surroundings, but the memory he relayed lingered and burned his very soul.

He knew he needed to tell her; and immediately.

"I was - I was gathering herbs. You wanted - _coltsfoot?_ Coltsfoot, and, and burdock? Yes - burdock. It was fine, everything was fine. Newleaf smells everywhere. But maybe that's why I didn't - didn't smell him coming."

Leafpool watched him as he spoke with wavering vision. "Who?" She prompted.

" _I'm not - I don't_ ," he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

 _'Why can't I talk right? What the heck is wrong with me?'_

He subtly shook the thought from his head, pressing to continue. "I'm not sure - I . . . couldn't place a scent. All I could smell was mint. He probably rolled around in it before he-"

Leafpool butted her head against his shoulder softly. "Oh Jayfeather, my kit . . ."

"He spoke."

Leafpool flicked her eyes over to him, staying silent as he continued.

"He - he jumped on me and held me down. We struggled pretty bad - whoever he was he wasn't too much bigger than me, but he was big enough. He clawed at my face and held a paw on my throat until I stopped struggling and he-" Jayfeather started shaking violently again but he went on, determined still. "He sa-id, _'The thoughts of the dark forest will never be gone, as long as some of us still hold their ideals. Watch your back, half-blooded star-freak!'_ And then. . ."

"And then you fell unconscious," she finished for him.

He nodded, once.

"Do you want to tell Bramblestar?" She asked after a moment's hesitation.

He shook his head.

"Should . . . I?"

He nodded, stronger this time.

Leafpool sighed heavily, the events weighing in her mind. "Okay."

But as she shifted to move, Jayfeather said, " _Wait_!"

She paused.

"Not yet." A beat of silence. "Please?"

So she settled back down and the curled up on the floor, Jayfeather still struggling to breath evenly.

* * *

The Clan was _livid_.

Bramblestar eventually had Leafpool tell the rest of the Clan, his tail lashing as they stood on the Highledge.

Jayfeather may generally be grumpy and, quite often, rude, but he was a Thunderclan cat, and a dang good medicine cat to boot.

The Clan's anger was justified, of course, and even more so when Jayfeather finally came out of the Medicine den, wrappings removed.

(He was jittery and jumpy at every sound and scent; it was too much. It was like his remaining senses were in overload. And no one but Leafpool and Briarlight knew that he could no longer see in his dreams.

Whether it was just the trauma, or a permanent effect of the physical damage, he was as blind asleep as he was in the wakeworld.

And it terrified him.)

"We will talk to the other Clans at the gathering, in three days, to warn them that there is still a traitor amongst them - and to find out who did this," Bramblestar announced darkly.

After all, Jayfeather had been his son most of the gray tom's life.

And may his corpse rot in The Place Of No Stars if he wasn't going to do something about it.

* * *

Leafpool found out quickly that Jayfeather had violent attacks whenever he was near the scent of mint.

She was sure to move her store after that.

* * *

When the time for the gathering came, Thunderclan arrived last; with their heads and their tails held high. Every gaze from blue to green to amber to yellow watched them arrive.

Neither Medicine cat was with them.

Mistystar gave him a questioning look, but he merely shook his head, as if to say he'd explain later.

"So we may begin?" Rowanstar asked. After getting an affirmative mutter from the other leaders, he went first.

Onestar was next to grab the attention of the gathered Clans; his demeanor of late even more antagonistic than usual. Bramblestar grit his teeth, wondering how the Windclan leader could turn the simplest news into provocative barbs.

When it was open for another cat to go next, there was an odd silence where Mistystar looked at Bramblestar, and the Thunderclan tom dipped his head. The message was clear; Thunderclan would go last, and they wouldn't know their news until then.

Mistystar took her time, but didn't let herself draw her Clan's news out too long. When it was finally Bramblestar's turn, he stood straight, and spoke with a firm voice.

"Our Medicine cat, Jayfeather, was viscously attacked eleven sunrises ago."

There was a burst of gasps and chatter from the cats gathered, except those from Thunderclan, who sat in stormy silence.

" _Who could-"_

" _Was it rogues?"_

" _What coward would attack a blind cat?"_

Bramblestar lashed his tail and growled for silence.

When they complied, who looked them over with burning amber eyes.

"It was not rogues; some cat deliberately concealed their scent, obviously targeting Jayfeather. This cat didn't just attack Jayfeather - they clawed his eyes out."

Gasps of horror arose, and fur stood on end as eyes widened. But they stayed silent, because Rowanstar looked at Bramblestar and asked, "Are you saying it was a Clan cat?"

Bramblestar didn't even flinch. "Yes."

A clamor of voices arose as cats defended their own Clanmates and accused others; Rowanstar had to yowl to be heard over the din.

" _Be quiet and let Bramblestar speak_!"

They silenced themselves, still glaring at one another.

Bramblestar gave the Shadowclan leader a thankful nod. "I do not say this lightly," Bramblestar said gravely. "But I say this because it is the truth. This cat - a tom Jayfeather said, judging by the voice - spoke to him. He said something along the lines that the ideals of the dark forest still live, and that they would rise again. I know it seems an empty threat but we must beware; a traitor is still among us. Thunderclan believes it was a cat from a different Clan, but all the same, I shall keep an eye out for anyone in my Clan who could be a suspect."

The other leaders, even Onestar (albeit not as assured), nodded in agreement.

Some cat from amongst the crowd shouted up to them, "But why would they attack a blind cat?"

"Jayfeather is a Medicine cat, and therefore aligned with Starclan," Mistystar ventured, looking to Bramblestar.

The brown tabby nodded. "Exactly, and there is the fact that this attacker scorned him for being a mix blooded cat." A few mutters rose from the Clan cats. "We believe that what happened was a warning. Or possibly a threat," Bramblestar meowed.

"Then we will have to keep a close eye out," Rowanstar announced, standing up on the branch and stretching. "Until we find something, or know for sure, we shouldn't act too rash," He said, looking first at Onestar, and then Bramblestar.

"Of course, Rowanstar," he replied.

Onestar nodded. "I agree. I really don't think it's a Windclan cat, but I'll keep an eye out all the same."

Mistystar stood up also. "Then this gathering over!" The four leaders jumped down to go join their Clanmates.

"Until the next full moon, Thunderclan," Mistystar said to Bramblestar. "And I hope your Medicine cat heals well."

He dipped his head to her. "Until then, Riverclan. And thank you."

Eventually all the cats left the island, until it was nothing more but an empty clearing awash in the light of the full moon. But, like the amongst the Clans, there were shadows.

And it was only a matter of time until they were to suffer again.

 **END**

-/-


	2. Wreath of mint and Oleander

**A/N: Eh a lot shorter and not as good but I hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

He hummed to himself, gently nosing through herbs.

He flinched when a soft leaf brushed against the sensitive flesh on his face, and grunted. He wasn't some wary kit; he could handle this. The Medicine Den was empty and he was alone, and there was nothing to fear.

It had been about a moon and a half since Jayfeather had been brutally attacked. A moon and a half of flinches and muttered ' _sorrys_ ' both on his part and other cats'. Of dreamless nights leading more often than not to thrashing and breathless scrambling a pulling him from what could barely be termed "sleep".

A moon and a half, with no leads on the culprit.

But Jayfeather had, in fact, slowly gotten better. And so had the Clan.

He could hold stable conversations, and his Clanmates could do so in return. His grumpy - and at times, jerkish - nature began to return, if only hesitantly, but enough so that things began to slide at what could constitute as "normal" for Jayfeather.

He was far from being back to his old self, but he had definitely improved since the ' _incident_ '.

He slowed his sorting, mind with wanderings still working away, though at a much more laggard pace.

. . . Could it really be called an incident? That was almost as bad as "accident". This was no such thing; it had been _deliberate_ and cruel. It had been an attack, a statement - a message.

A warning.

But even still, Jayfeather knew it had been beyond that.

His attacker had meant for it to be Jayfeather; Jayfeather _specifically_ , and no other cat.

And he had his suspicions, of course.

The gray tabby sat alone in the den, petals and leaves dropped at his paws, as he sat hunched and dust mites swirled around him in the warm, late Newleaf air.

* * *

Since Jayfeather had been brought back, Leafpool had been doing all she could.

Her actions could be accused of being Maternal in nature, but in actuality she was a Medicine Cat through and through, and had treated Jayfeather's pain with the same indifference as with any other patient when removing his wrappings. She even tutted at him when he hissed and batted at her, his ears flashing back and fangs displayed.

But later, after giving him a few poppy seeds in hopes to stave off the dreamless nightmares, she had collapsed against the wall and grieved long and hard, muted wailings and chest tight. Jayfeather had slept on, breathing deeply through it all.

Cats did not weep, but their hearts could break all the same.

* * *

The last time Jayfeather had dreamed had been the night before he had been attacked. He had dreamed of a pink flower, laid out against wood. It's smell was unlike any flower he had smelled before; almost heady, velvety.

It was a dangerous smell.

No Starclan cat had come to speak to him, nor could he see anything but the flower upon wood. He left the dream, into the surrounding darkness.

When he had awoken he had spoken to Leafpool about it that morning.

"Hmm," she had said, amber eyes looking intently at the herbs she had been going through. "It sounds like Oleander - a flower I saw on the great journey. I had actually paused and asked a Kittypet about it, since it was in his garden. He said it's poisonous. A thing to beware. Why? Do you think Starclan was sending you a sign?" She glanced up at him with rounded, apprehensive eyes.

Not that he saw them, of course, but he felt the gaze all the same.

"No," he said, shaking his gray striped head. "I felt no presence. Nor heard any voice. I think it may have just been a dream - maybe even something left over from when I walked memories."

"Hmm," she hummed, looking back towards the herbs. "Well, if that's all, I could use some Borage and Coltsfoot; my Borage store is low, and the only Coltsfoot left is withered." He heard her pull soggy plant out and shake it off her claws.

"Plus, you could do with the time out of camp," she said, the humor evident in her voice.

He mock growled at her, and she laughed with an, "oh _hush_ you! And get out!"

And, well.

The rest was history.

* * *

At least, it would have been, had not the expectedly unexpected happened.

Very easily Clan life could slide back to something resembling normal, with the Cats still 'alert' for the culprit, but much more relaxed and not _exactly_ alert.

It could have been.

When Brackenfur ran into camp, exclaiming, _"Help! Help! Cloudtail is caught under rocks!"_ They realized that any peace would only have been an illusion.

Their shadowy betrayer was still amidst the Clans.

And he had attacked another cat.


	3. What's left in twilight

**A/N: So I decided to give the third part it's own title. It's . . . yeah maybe this is good or maybe not?**

 **It's a wrapping up chapter, and I'm still not quite sure where this was ever going. Who really knows.**

 **I'm tired but determined to finish this. It'll be a pain to upload this on FF and AO3 but I've got peeps waiting XD. Originally posted Warriors Amino.**

 **Here we go.**

 **EDIT: Oh dear gog this is a mess. I'm going to bed. Bye.**

* * *

 _Such a (not so) pretty sight part 3: What's left in twilight_

* * *

The bustle that followed soon after was quicker-flowing than anything the Clan had reacted to before in recent times, save The Great Battle.

Brightheart was at the lead, a pack of cats on her heels. Her single eye was wide and shining, mouth parted in fear.

Bramblestar, too, was at the forefront. As well as Whitewing and the rest of her family. All were connected to Cloudtail in some way closer than the rest of the Clan, and come Starless dangers or floodwater they were going to go help.

Jayfeather heard the bustle of activity; the yells of Squirrelflight and Brackenfur keeping certain cats in-camp and allowing others out. Leafpool had whisked into the den and then back out after the rest, herbs in her jaws. The gray tom awkwardly danced and hopped as cats came too close in order to pass, a growling-hiss being held back in his throat. He was becoming disoriented from too much sensory stimuli, and the old-recent panic threatened to set in.

" _-eather! Jayf-er!_ Jayfeather!"

He was snapped out of his anxiety attack by Daisy's voice, concern tinging it.

He turned to her, ears flicking; an indication he was listening.

The cream-colored she-cat breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you think there's anything you could do? To help Cloudtail, when they get back I mean."

Jayfeather got control of himself, nodding. "Of course. He'll definitely have bruising and some scratches at the least. I'll - I'll go get some stuff set up. Especially if he broke something we'll need some splints."

He could practically _see_ the relief in her voice, tension seeping out like mist evaporating in air. But whether it was for Cloudtail or for himself, he didn't know. "Thanks hun. If you need me to get you anything, let me know."

He held back an angry retort as she walked away; Daisy called _all_ the younger cats 'hun', some weird word from when she lived in the Horseplace. As far as he understood it was like calling a car 'Kit', or 'Youngster' as Purdy said. He was _not_ her kit.

But he knew she was just worried so he let it go.

He flicked his tail and with an irritated sniff, went into the medicine den.

He was a Medicine cat of Thunderclan, and he had work to do.

* * *

Despite most cats' fears, Cloudtail was mostly fine. He strode into camp as though unscathed, his prickly pride coming out to nudge others away non-too gently with his words.

He looked a mess though, Jayfeather guessed from what he could smell; dust and dirt clung strongly to that white pelt, the tiniest hint of metal where stones had nicked him. Jayfeather could feel those eyes that he'd been told were so blue, almost impossibly so, just _daring_ him to say something.

He almost did, really; the two toms were the snarkiest cats in Thunderclan (Berrynose was just annoyingly arrogant, and Mousefur was no longer among them) and had an agreement of sorts. There was no irritance if they tried to rile on another, but for the most part they left alone.

So all he said was, "Let's get you washed up. Maybe a dip in the lake?" The latter part suggested to Leafpool.

But the white Warrior cut them off. There's no time. Like I've been _trying to tell some cats_ , we have more important matters."

No one interjected, allowing the not-so-white tom to stand tall as he said, "I saw who it was."

There was a hushed gasp, like the slightest rustle of leaves. All the cats in the Clan leaned forward with gleaming eyes, Jayfeather himself dipping his ears forward.

Cloudtail beckoned Brackenfur forward with a flick of his fluffy tail, and the Senior warrior joined him. "We were doing a quick border patrol like Squirrelflight asked us too, just up along the area before the Moonpool but away from the stream. You know where that dip is? Well Brackenfur went to go check out a sound he heard, and I stayed put in the shade. Well suddenly some cat yowled something about non-clan blood and unbeliever," Cloudtail couldn't hide the humorous scoff at this, "and the whole area above me have way. But he couldn't get away before I caught a glimpse of him." He flashed his teeth in a snarl.

"Who?" Bramblestar demanded.

Cloudtail's gaze filled with defiant amusement; after all, Bramblestar was younger than him. But he was his leader.

"Well unless there's another skinny, dark furred cat with amber-yellow eyes and absolutely _stinking_ of Windclan, it has to be Breezepelt."

There was suddenly a clamour of voices, like jackdaws, jays, and mockingbirds all at once. Bramblestar had to practically roar to be heard over the noise.

And it seemed he did as the wordless caterwaul silenced them completely.

His amber eyes burned with an angry fire as he spoke. "Now, this is a very serious matter. You all know how Onestar is, an accusation of one of his Warriors will certainly antagonize him." When they began to raise their voices once more, he threatened with an irritated growl, then continued on more calmly, "I am not saying we let him get away with this, not at all. We know from Jayfeather it was a smaller tom, and a cat allied at once - and seemingly still - with the starless cats. And from what Cloudtail has told us, it's quite obvious that Breezepelt is our top suspect. But we must tread this cautiously or risk Onestar sheltering this - this -"

"Mutilater?" Lionblaze provided.

The brown tabby nodded. "This _mutilater_ ," he spat.

Leafpool stepped forward. "Perhaps we could bring the matter to another Clan leader? Starclan has not offered me any advice and I do not know if they will. We will need back up on this."

Bramblestar nodded, demeanor calmed. "Thank you, Leafpool. I will take yourself and Cloudtail, and . . . Thornclaw, yes, to go visit Mistystar tommarrow. She's a very experienced leader and may know how to handle Onestar a little better. Then if all goes well we can confront him privately before the gathering in eleven sunrises. Any other concerns or ideas?"

A couple cats voiced their opinion, but Jayfeather had slunk back into his den before he heard them.

He needed to think.

And to do so, he needed to _dream_.

* * *

Jayfeather felt nothing but darkness.

 _and there was nothing, but darkness._

'No!' _he thought. Yowled in his mind._ 'I am a Medicine Cat! I am one of the three!

 _but there was nothing still. Had there really ever been anything?_

 _a skittering in the dark, echoing. A raspy laugh. A memory of Brokenstar, telling him he can't. And another time, him again with Breezepelt at the Moonpool and then once more with searing pain across his face and he c a n' t defen f. . ._

 _And there is the sensation of his body alone on the ground, and he struggles to stand but he_ can not, _as his breathing becomes ragged and his chest is so_ tight _dangit_ -

 _And, for the first time in what feels like moons, he finds purchase. Trembling limbs struggle but manage to lift him. He realizes, despite phantom pains and the knowledge that he was born without, he can_ see.

 _And what he sees before him is a star, ends stretching in four directions and impossibly bright, a ways before him, the light reaching enough for him to see the toes of his forepaws though behind him is everlasting shadows._

 _And, he stands there. Begins to walk to the star._

 _For the first time since he was attacked, and still the first time that will occur in general for a while, he dreams._

 _For the first time since before the Great Battle, he dreams the dreams of another cat's thoughts._

* * *

He can see that it's evening, through this cat's eyes. Feel his vision sharpening with moonlight. The smell of Thunderclan briefly registers, but this cat dismissed it. His goal is not Thunderclan and its taint-blood tonight.

 _It's not hard to guess who it is he's seeing through._

Water laps black paws and the cat veers away from the shore for a bit. Then, more so as pines come into view like harsh edges. It's quick yet silent as the cat weaves through trees and then hides, close to Toadstools. A dark shadow with almost no scent.

He sees various cats pass through his dreamer's vision; hears the picture-thoughts as they're dismissed. Finally, a night-Hunter piques his interest, and then Jayfeather understands.

It could be Tawnypelt. It could be Tigerheart. It could be Dawnpelt. The image kept shifting but the intent was clear, especially once they were ambushed and killed or maimed, as the dream-thought kept switching between suggesting.

Breezepelt meant to hurt cats of Shadowclan who had other blood in their veins.

* * *

Jayfeather jolted awake, in a panic. He knew it couldn't wait until tommarrow; Breezepelt meant to make his move - tonight.

The gray tabby scrambled up, ducking out of the den. Leafpool wasn't there, but he barely gave it a thought. He was careful, however, not to wake the rest of the camp; night had fallen recently it seemed.

' _Can't go through the front; I have been allowed outside of anyone's sights much less camp since -_ then. _I'll have to go out through the dirt place tunnel. Like when we were kits._

The last part was thought with fleeting amusement. Then worry took over once more as the seriousness of the situation settled in his mind.

He didn't notice amber eyes wink in the darkness, as a cat watched him go.

* * *

He hurried once away from the camp, racing through the forest; it would do no good to follow Breezepelt, lest he had already moved. He was still unsure whether he had seen a dream or a thought, so time was of the essence.

Jay paused, then passed the border, and began going cautiously. His ears pricked and nose twitched, seeking sound and scent of the vile cat. He was beginning to tremor, anxiety clawing it's way through his chest, but he shoved it away when he heard some cats shouting, nearer to the lake.

He took off in a wild sprint.

"- _e Windclan cat?! This is Shadowclan's land!"_

"- _ay for your sins! You taint the blood of every clan cat!"_

" _-azy! You hear me! Crazy!"_

He burst out into the sand, almost tripping, but managing to barrel the Windclan tom off of Dawnpelt.

He could smell the blood and could almost _see_ a flash of it pooling from her chest and throat. The strength told him that another bite and yank was all it would have taken to kill her, or possibly mute her is she lived.

Jayfeather was quickly flipped off in a shower of sand as Breezepelt gave a wordless yowl, driving him onto his back hard onto the shore. Fear clawed him as his nightmares returned, the phantom pain stronger than ever.

' _No! Nonono! Not my eyes! Not_ again!'

Then Breezepelt was yanked off by a much more powerful source, and Jayfeather's trembling subsided as he recognized the cat's scent.

' _Lionblaze!'_

Lionblaze was absolutely _furious_. His fur was fluffed like his namesake's, lips drawn into a fearsome snarl and eyes burning like starfire.

"Leave my brother _alone!"_

Breezepelt struggled beneath him, some sort of fury burning within his own eyes. His own snarl was ugly by comparison, and the cat wasn't mad like Lionbaze had first thought.

He was driven by hatred.

And it definitely gave him a boost of strength as he lifted Lionblaze off of him with an _oomf!_ and tossed the golden warrior to the side. He quickly scrambled up though and they were locked into combat once more.

But Lionblaze didn't have his star-given strength anymore. He could - _would_ \- eventually overpower Breezepelt, but at what cost?

Jayfeather listened to the fight; Dawnpelt's gasps; the yowling in the very distance. Then he felt it.

There was still the anxiety, the trauma, the _fear_ , but also something else this time.

There was anger burning in his gut.

And with a shimmer, Jayfeather _saw._

His vision was glasses over with an odd blue tone, vision shuttering at a slower speed. He didn't know _what_ this was, but when he saw Breezepelt's back face him, he knew what he had to do.

He gathered his legs and then _sprung_ at him, as his vision fell back away to nothing, and the world was dark.

He felt his paws hit soft fur and compact flesh, and he quickly sunk his claws in. The body beneath him arched with a howl as gravity pulled his claws down. Quickly, before he was flung off, he clamped his teeth down among the flesh between Breezepelt's shoulders.

A furious yowl sounded as Breezepelt tried to dislodge him, but Jayfeather stayed there even when he had begun to taste metal. Lionblaze continued to box at his ears until he was subdued.

When the black tom finally collapsed, then Jayfeather let go, ever so carefully, and slipped off of him. Lionblaze stood looming over him.

His ear twitched as he heard voices speaking, and recognized Leafpool.

"-e'll be fine, but Littlecloud will confine her to his den for the time being. But the bleeding stopped so that's good."

"Do you think Rowanstar will blame Windclan?" The second voice asked. It was deeper and smoother, almost feathery. "I'm just worried that-"

"Leafpool!" Jayfeather cried, next to her instantly. "Is Dawnpelt okay? I-"

"She just said she would be fine," the other voice grumbled, sounding as though the cat was facing _away_ from Jayfeather. "Calm down."

"Crowfeather," Leafpool said, her voice cold. "Jayfeather is a medicine cat too, and if he hadn't been here, she'd be _dead_ because of _Breezepelt_."

Instantly Crowfeather's time become apologetic as he said, "I - I didn't know it was him."

"We know," Jayfeather cut in. "No one did _except_ Breezepelt; it's not your fault. But . . . how did you two know to come here?"

He felt them pause, no doubt exchanging a look. "I went to go speak with Crowfeather about the situation, to see if he might know something or be able to talk to Onestar. It . . . seemed more sensible but I doubted Bramblestar would have agreed."

"No doubt because of our history." A sudden sniff as Crowfeather picked up from her. Then, "When we were discussing the, er, situation, I saw Breezepelt sneaking out of camp. But he was already a ways away and we didn't want to be caught so we followed at a distance."

"Then we spotted cats fighting, and I saw you and Lionblaze," Leafpool said with motherly concern evident in her voice. "But Dawnpelt needed us and you seemed to have the situation under control. But how did _you_ two get here?"

"Well," Jayfeather wheezed a laugh, "Lionblaze followed me I guess. Whereas I-"

There was a sudden yelp and when Jayfeather spun around he felt wind rush close to him as Crowfeather tore past him. His vision pinged for a moment, like a ripple from a drop falling on the surface of water, and he saw Lionblaze reel back, nose bleeding heavily. His vision went back dark almost instantly, but he still saw the dark blur of Breezepelt receding.

Jayfeather rushed over to his brother nudging him and checking him over. He gave a sigh of relief as he noted Lionblaze had no other injuries except his nose, which resulted from a head-butt to the chin, rather than a clawing.

 _He didn't dwell on the fact that his brother had somehow escaped any other injury._

"Tilt your head down you big lump, or you'll choke on your own blood," he chided, more exhausted than anything. He almost sagged as the adrenalin left him.

He had managed to stop Breezepelt from murdering someone; now he was someone else's problem.

" _Duh-hyu dink dehy'll catdch 'im?"_

"What nonsense are you sputtering now? Oh great Starclan - you bit your tongue too, didn't you? Keep your head tilted _down_ , dangit!"

" _Hyur naht muh muhth'rr, Jay'fr!"_

"I'll mother you all I want you thick-headed fluff-brain! Don't make me get Leafpool to come join in!"

" _Huait - dhu hyu 'ear datt?"_

Both toms turned (Jayfeather making sure Lionblaze kept facing the ground as they did so) at the loud commotion as most of Thunderclan poured out around them, with Shadowclan too. The cats milled around asking what happened and shouting for answers. But Jayfeather and Lionblaze only noticed one cat's shouts.

Little Dovewing ran up to them, voice clipped with some sort of joy, and thick worry, yowling:

" _Jayfeather! Lionblaze! I heard you - I heard you! "_

* * *

When they had eventually gotten back to camp, Dovewing had already explained her part and most of the cats had settled down.

Apparently, whatever surgence had verify given Jayfeather his powers momentarily had also given them to Lionblaze and Dovewing, too, but at different times.

Dovewing had been sleeping when some sound of Lionblaze growling had woken her up. She figured he'd been having another dream (or nightmare) of when they were the three. But after standing in confusion at the sight of an empty nest, she heard when Jayfeather had leapt upon Breezepelt, and then she had understood.

She had _heard_ them.

She could _hear!_

Dovewing didn't revel in the missed sense though; she understood the urgency of the situation. She had ran out of the den and immediately roused Bramblestar, uncaring of who else she woke.

And then they had rushed over, a patrol led by Squirrelflight running to Windclan to get Onestar.

Leafpool told them the rest after her sister and past mate had told her.

They had come running to help, Onestar _furious_ and ready to shake Breezepelt by the scuff, so _outraged_ that one of _his_ cats had been so traitorous. He was ready to beat and banish him after this - allying himself with the cats of the dark forest was one thing, and had been forgiven, but he obviously did not regret his previous allegiance.

And for that, Onestar wouldn't stand.

But there would be no need for that.

They had found Crowfeather, standing where the land rose a bit, and water tricked from an off-shoot on the stream down below.

Here is where Crowfeather's view picked up; he had chased Breezepelt like a comet, racing after him. ( _He had actually torn something in his leg when he tripped and would need to rest extensively._ ) When he managed to snag his class in Breezepelt's haunches, his son wriggled and managed to slip out of his grasp, falling and whacking his head on the rocks below.

He had died.

There was a morose air amongst all the Clans for awhile. The incident was relayed in full at the next gathering, mainly so Riverclan could hear. Jayfeather had attended, drawn back somewhat as the cats of the other three Clans reacted with varying degrees. Luckily the other Medicine cats had taken it in stride _(Willowbreeze had the_ gall _to make a joke, which he appreciated.)_

Mistystar had also personally taken Jayfeather aside to speak with him, which left him feeling a little muddled. He tried to make cats annoyed and irritated; it was a way to divert their attention from pitying his lack of eyesight (plus it was fun and some cats definitely deserved it.) But after all that had happened? He didn't want the pity, though it was expected - it was the fact that some cats _cared?_ Definitely more than he expected to.

But he knew with time the pity and worry and gentle thin-ice-acts would dissipate. Time would flow, memories not disappear, but perhaps dull and fade. He had been already blind after all, and even if he wasn't such a pretty sight to see, he was a skilled Medicine Cat, and he knew the Clans respected him.

 _(He still couldn't stand the smell of mint though.)_

 _(And the Three's powers were gone once more.)_

 _(but he still saw in water-drop vision once in awhile, though his dreams stayed empty for a very long time.)_

 _(And he knew.)_

 _(Breezepelt may be dead - but this wasn't over.)_

' _. . . hello, brother.'_

 _Because even though the Place Of No Stars was empty, it's memory still lingered._

 **END**


End file.
